(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bus bars having relatively high capacitance. More particularly the present invention relates to miniaturized-bus bars.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional miniaturized-bus bar comprises at least two conductive plates or elements having a thickness of about 10 mils and made from copper. Generally speaking, a conventional miniaturized-bus bar is about 0.2 inches wide and has a length of five to eight inches. The conductive plates of the bus bar are separated by a plastic dielectric film such as MYLAR. The MYLAR is adhered to the conductive plates by an adhesive. This prior art bus bar has a relatively low capacitance.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a high capacitance bus bar. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.